


I feel you, pretty baby, feel me

by kirty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirty/pseuds/kirty
Summary: Phil is distracted by how hot his boyfriend is.





	I feel you, pretty baby, feel me

Phil thinks his boyfriend looks good enough to eat right now. Not that he doesn’t look gorgeous everyday, but you don’t really notice how someone is changing when you spend everyday with them, do you?

When they met back in 2009, there were the same height, and just as skinny, and while Phil was pretty much done growing, Dan still had a baby face and a teenage body, and over the years he just kept growing. It’s not that Phil looks at him one day and notices, not really, it’s little things that happen every once in a while.

Like that time Dan was cold, he asked to borrow Phils jacket, and it didn’t fit around his broad shoulders. Haven’t they always worn the same size? Or that time they were moving, and Phil was struggling with a box filled to the brim with God knows what and Dan said “Let me carry that one” and he just took it from Phils arms so effortlessly. It’s not that Phil didn’t know Dan was exercising regularly since he took up therapy, but sometimes Dan just did something or the other and Phil would blush and stutter, and it is very probable he has noticed, because sometimes he would do it on purpose and then tease Phil about it.

Like that one morning Phil was brushing his teeth and Dan walked past him to get in the shower, and let’s be honest, they’ve been together nine years, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but he can’t help looking out of the corner of his eye, at a round butt, broad back, long legs, strong arms and Phil doesn’t think he’s being obvious about it until Dan is smirking at him and saying “Enjoying the show?”  
“Fuck off” Phils face feels warm now, and he’s trying really hard to hide a smile  
“Do you want to join me?” Dan is still teasing him.  
“I have work to do.” Phil says, walking out of the bathroom.

Or the time they went on holiday just before starting tour, they were lying by a pool, enjoying a couple days of calm between endless rehearsing and the start of tour, and Dan asked Phil to put sunscreen on him. It wasn’t like Phil was going to miss the opportunity to sit on his boyfriend and rub his hands all over him, right? That’s exactly what he was doing when he got a little bit too excited.  
“I can feel that, you know” Dan says, his head still resting on his arms as he laid face down, but a smile clear in his voice.  
“I don’t know what you mean” Phil says, trying to adjust his half hard dick so it isn’t directly pressing against Dans butt.  
“I think i’m overheating a bit, actually. Do you want to go back inside?” Dans asks, sighing lightly when Phil runs his hands all the way from the small of his back to his shoulders.  
“Hmm, I’m having so much fun, though.” Phil says, running his hands all the way down again, but this time letting his fingertips go under the waistband of Dans swimming trunks.  
“You’re such an exhibitionist” Dan says, laughing and turning over so he is looking at Phil, still on top of him.  
“It is a private villa, this is hardly a public place” Phil says, already leaning down to kiss him.

 Or that one time Phil was making dinner for the both of them, and Dan came in the kitchen.  
“Do you need any help?” he asked, leaning against a counter.  
“Not really, I just have to bake this for thirty minutes and I’m done here.” Phil answered, still chopping vegetables. “Pass me the paper baking thing, please, I think we left it in the cupboard”  
“Sure” Dan answers, most definitely standing in Phils personal space and stretching his arm above his head to reach into the cupboard, and suddenly his shirt is riding up his tummy, revealing the pale skin right above the waistband of his jeans, and Phil is most definitely staring at it.  
“You’re doing it on purpose” Phil says as he puts the tray with their dinner in the oven.  
“What am I doing on purpose, Phil?” Dan is smiling at him, his voice lower than normal as he asks this. Phil doesn’t know if it’s supposed to feel like this, to have been in a relationship for such a long time and still love flirting, and being coy and playful together but they sure love it.  
“That thing you do, where you’re so hot you distract me.” Phil answers, leaning towards him as Dan corners Phil against the counter.  
“I can’t help it, Phil, beauty just comes naturally to me” Dan says, sliding his hand around Phils waist to pull him in closer as he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog it on tumblr](http://universequartzz.tumblr.com/post/172707826135/i-feel-you-pretty-baby-feel-me-rating-m-wordl)  
>  I don't want to say this fic was inspired by poor Dan with his horrible allergic reaction, but wow did he look good in that shirtless photo. Also, [this post](https://glitchdh.tumblr.com/post/172612707428/dan-is-like-actually-so-much-physically-stronger), a little bit.


End file.
